


After The Hunt

by coveredbyroses



Series: Birthday Drabbles 2018 [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredbyroses/pseuds/coveredbyroses
Summary: Post-hunt cuddles are the best.





	After The Hunt

You’re dead tired when the three of you come stumbling into the bunker at two a.m on a Wednesday night. The tiled floor squeaks underneath three pairs of boots as you track ripe werewolf blood across the waxed surface. You make a mental note to mop tomorrow. After sleep. Lots and lots of sleep.

“Imma shower,” you mumble, voice hoarse from exhaustion. The guys grunt something back, goodnight probably, but you’re too beat to concern yourself.

You can feel your back unknot as the steaming water rinses away blood, guts, and dirt. By the time you’re towel drying your hair, you smell like a summer rainforest. At least that’s what the bottle said.

You quickly dress in an old band t-shirt, the one with the hole in the front hem, and a pair of faded black night shorts.

You pass Sam in the hall—he gives you a faint smile, clean sweats clutched in his hand as he makes his way toward the shower room.

You pad down the old passageways, bare feet thumping against the cool floor. You run a hand over the wall, fingers searching for the light switch that hangs over the bargain washer and dryer. You blink at the flood of light, then toss your bloodied clothes in the machine, crank it on cold.

When you make it back to your bedroom, Sam’s strewn himself along the bed, clad in a white undershirt and well-worn sweats. He’s got one knee pulled up, a book open and slotted between his big hands.

You crawl up the length of the mattress, tuck yourself into side and nuzzle into his shower-wet hair.

“Whatcha readin’?”

“‘Of Mice and Men’,” he mumbles as he squints at the yellowed page.

“Wasn’t that required reading in high school?”

He breathes a soft chuckle. “You hush, it’s a classic.”

“Can I join you?”

Sam turns to you, narrows his hazel eyes. “You wanna read Steinbeck?”

You shrug. “You like it. So I wanna.”

The hunter smiles, lays the book on his chest as he leans in to thread long fingers through your hair. “Can I keep you?”

“That depends…” you muse, index finger playfully tapping your chin. “You gonna do laundry tomorrow?”

Sam’s smile widens. “I think we can work something out,” he says, and then he presses his lips to yours.


End file.
